HIV
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: "No, Ash; I don't have HIV, do you even know what that is?" She exclaimed, holding her temper; Breathe, Misty, Breathe…This is Ash you're talking to. AAML/Pokeshipping


**I was thinking about being more expressive with this one-shot, but if I did it would take more time to write. I know I'm lazy; hopefully, you'll find this descriptive enough to picture out the events.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"I can't wait to see Misty!" Ash said, jumping up and down; like a kid at heart, he is.

"I know you're excited to see your girlfriend, Ash" a beat Dawn replied. "But, can't we just take a break? It's not like Cerulean is going anywhere"

"Dawn's right, Ash," Brock jumped in. "We've been walking for hours"

"And I'm famished!" Dawn said, holding her hands up; exasperated. "I can't believe you're not even hungry, ASH!"

"Stop complaining, I haven't seen her in ages…" Ash trailed off, lowering his head. "And, she is NOT my girlfriend!"

Brock and Dawn looked at each other, sharing a non-verbal communication; agreeing on something.

"Fine, Bu-"

"GREAT, THANKS GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ash hastily replied, cutting Brock's sentence; sprinting as fast as he can. "Come on, Pikachu!"

"Chuuu…" Pikachu sweat dropped, before catching up with his unwise trainer.

"That just leaves us, then" Dawn said, gazing at the direction where he's travel companion disappeared to. "Brock" Dawn said, shifting her gaze to her older companion.

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"Ash likes Misty, right?"

"Oh, he does, even when we were still in Kanto" Brock smiled, recollecting the memories. "He just doesn't know it, yet"

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the twosome finally caught up with their hyperactive friend. Ash was at a hill top, looking at the city evident to their eyes. There was a sign that says: _WELCOME TO CERUELEAN CITY_.

"Look guys! There it is!" Ash bawled eagerly, pointing at it frantically.

"We can see that, Ash" Dawn said, hands on her knees; gasping. "Can't we just rest?" Dawn pleaded, closing her eyes for a second, savoring the moment; and then looking around for Ash. "Brock, where's Ash?"

"He already left," Brock replied; panting, himself. "Save it Dawn, he's hopeless"

Ash was uncontrollably sprinting at a fast rate; that he reached Cerulean City before twilight. Looking at his back, searching for his dog-tired chums – who weren't there yet– he was standing in front of the Cerulean gym, fidgeting. Thinking whether he'd ring the doorbell or not. The gym looked like as it did years ago, except for some minor changes.

The idea of Misty not recognizing him, made Ash flinch; then he decided, to finally ring the doorbell.

The sound of the doorbell echoed from the inside, he waited for about another minute until he saw a silhouette of a figure opening the glass door. She looked at Ash inquisitively, raising an eyebrow; examining him, making him more nervous than he already is. _Misty's my best-friend I shouldn't feel tense._

"Look, kid" the woman said, observing Ash. "Like, the gym is already closed. I'm like, sorry but you have to like, come back next time"

"N-no… I mean, I'm not here for a gym battle, I already have a badge here" Ash inquired the older woman, wincing every now and then.

"Oh? Then, like what are you– "She paused. Watching him, suspiciously; eyebrow's furrowed, then she smiled "Aren't you, like, Misty's little boyfriend?"

Ash was relieved that Daisy remembered him; he felt like all the pressure was gone. His shoulders hunched back a little, calmed.

"YES! I AM!" Ash grinned widely; then panic took over his expression, realizing what he just said. "NO!"

"Huh?"

"I mean…I'm not her boyfriend…" Ash finished.

"Like, yeah. Sure, tell that to like, someone who haven't seen you guys like, together" Daisy winked.

Ash felt his face turn red, he shook it off. "So, where's Misty?"

"She's not here"

"WHAT?" Ash felt he was zapped by a thunder, even worse. He didn't come here all the way from Sinnoh just to hear that his best-friend isn't here.

"I mean, she's like, out for her weekly Mounatin Biking," She said like it was nothing; oblivious on how that made Ash feel; tranquil.

"Uhh… do you know what time she'll be ho–"a loud hysterical laugh broke his sentence. When he looked at his back, he saw an enormous Mounatin bike going at his direction.

He was wearing a complete biker's outfit; he stopped right before Ash, making his bike jump to halt; a trick. He got off his bike, taking off his helmet. He was attractive; Ash couldn't beat he's tan skin, slick personality, and his toothy smile; fit for a toothpaste commercial.

Ash snorted.

"You can't beat me, Misty!" the unfamiliar boy shouted towards a figure that's also riding a bike. The name made Ash's heartbeat pump 3 times faster than it normally does.

The driver he was referring to slowed down; hesitating. They were about 10 feet apart.

"No fair!" Misty scowled at the boy, who just smirked in return.

Misty got down from her bike, stretching. She took off her helmet and held it in her right hand. Her hair was longer, Ash noticed. It flowed flawlessly right pass her shoulders. She went closer, dragging her bike along with her; her bike looked similar as to Mike's, definitely not the cheap city bike type that Ash once destroyed.

She punched Mike playfully; Ash was yet unnoticed, making him feel left out.

Misty turned to Daisy, "Dais, wha–"Misty stopped. "A-Ash…?"

Misty walked slowly to Ash and wrapped herself around him. He smiled; he placed his hands around Misty. After a while, they broke their seemingly long hug.

"Hey, Mist…" Ash placed a hand at the back of his head, scratching; sheepishly smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Misty couldn't stop smiling.

"Visiting you," Ash shyly said, making both of them blush.

"Wher-"

"Misty, I have to go." He said, drawing near to Misty. "It's getting late"

"Ow, Okay," annoyed that he sidetracked her from her conversation with Ash. "I'll see you next week then"

"Yeah," He stopped. "And Misty"

"Yea–"He kissed her on the cheek. "You'll never beat me" he sped off before Misty could say anything or react for that matter. Leaving misty open-jawed; flabbergasted.

Ash clenched his fists; he feels like he could murder the guy. _Who does he think he is! Kissing my Misty! _Ash dismissed his thoughts right away as soon as it came. _I must be hungry; after all I haven't had any decent meal all day. Yeah, that must be it"_

"Ash, are you alight? Misty asked, as she noticed that Ash was glaring daggers in the air.

"Yeah…" _She's even okay with him kissing her, wait? Maybe they're dating…_

The thought of Misty dating with some other guy made him sick. It was _his_ Misty after all, right?

No.

Ash remembered how selfish he was; he didn't even contact her when he was on his journey. Now, he's getting jealous to a guy that _possibly _makes Misty happy? Wait, what? _Jealous; _he must be _very_ hungry then. This was, Ash Ketchum after all.

"Misty, I'm hungry!" Ash whined; though, he knew deep inside he wasn't.

Misty rolled her eyes, "same old, Ash" she beamed at his direction. "Ash, where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, right…" Ash trailed off. "I don't know" he idly told Misty.

Misty magically grabbed her mallet–from-who-knows-where– and hit Ash on his head.

"Ouch, that hurt Mist! What did you do that for?" Ash moaned, rubbing his head on the spot where she had hit him. "And I can't believe you still have that thing"

"That's what you get for forgetting Pikachu, I miss him…" Misty smirked. "Even more than I'll ever miss you, Ash"

"Awww. Why do you have to hurt me physically and emotionally, Mist?" Ash faked a hurt expression.

"Because I can," Misty said teasingly, giving a wink at Ash. Now Misty's face became stern, "Seriously, where is he?"

Ash stood there silent for a while, thinking. "I think he's with Dawn and Brock,"

"You THINK?" Misty said, ogling at Ash.

"I mean, I know," Ash responded, putting both his hands up. "Geez, Mist. You don't have to be so terrifying"

"Terrifying, am I?" Misty grinned darkly, holding up her mallet at Ash. "I'll show you terrifying, Ash"

"Wait Misty, what are yo– AWWW"

"Terrifying enough for you, Ash?"

"Fine, fine…I'll let you win, this time" Ash grinned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means exactly what I said"

"I'm sorry, but I don't ever recall you winning an argument against me, Ashy boy"

"I DID TOO!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock Dawn and Pikachu were unspotted and were watching the whole scene unfold; Ash and Misty were too busy with their argument to notice them. They sweat dropped.

"Brock, I thought they _liked_ each other," a confused Dawn turned to her buddy.

"They do," Brock grinned. "That's just their weird way of _flirting"_

"Oh," Dawn observed them again. "Should we do something?"

"Yes, Dawn. We should; Pikachu, care to do the honor?" Brock said, turning to Pikachu.

The electric mouse just nodded as his cheeks began to spark; jumping towards his trainer and his old friend.

"Hey isn't that Pikach–AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both dropped simultaneously; roasted.

"Chuuu…" Pikachu muttered, feeling sorry.

"PIKACHU," Misty shrieked while engaging the yellow-rodent into a hug; quickly recovering. "I miss you, buddy"

"Pi Pikachupi" Pikachu muttered contently, as he nestled at Misty's chest.

Ash was gawking at the scenario, feeling a little envious. "Sure, the Pokémon electrocutes you…and what does he get? A hug… and what do I get? An all expense trip to Mallet-Ville" Ash mumbled.

"Someone's getting Green-eyed, right Pikachu?

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu looked at his trainer, sticking his tongue out.

"Ah-hem" Misty turned around, pleased when she saw Brock. She let Pikachu rest on her shoulder, as she walked over to Brock.

Misty gave Brock a quick hug. "Brock, it's so nice to see you, again!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," he looked at the distraught Ash, "Glad to see nothing's change between you two"

"Heh. I doubt it will ever change, Brock." She grinned, and then shifted her gaze at the bluenette beside him. "You must be Dawn; it's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said Stretching out her hand.

"W-wait…you're M-misty?" Dawn said, as if Misty's been dead once and she'd came back to life. "You're that girl…the girl in Ash's lure! The lure that Ash won't let me borrow," Dawn said, dumbfounded.

Misty was dazed; She never thought Ash could be that _selfish. "_Isn't that so?" She smiled at the fact that Ash could be such a kid. She decided to change the tension in the air, "Well, you guys hungry?"

Ash came out of nowhere, "YOU BET I AM MIST!" Pumping his fist up in the air; this time Ash was sure that he is hungry and not just a lame excuse to divert his thoughts.

Everyone dropped anime style; leave it to Ash to get excited when it comes to food.

* * *

After dinner, while everyone was busy catching up, Ash sat alone on a bench outside Cerulean Gym. Thinking of what happened earlier today, having mixed emotions. Ash had always been the jealous type when it comes to Misty being involved with other guys, now that he comes to think of it; _is this normal?_ _Should I tell brock? – Or a doctor? _He stopped. _Wait, I-I'm in love with Mis–_

"Ash,"

A voice called out, disrupting his train of thoughts.

"Wha –,"

"Don't think too much Ash, don't deteriorate what little brain cells you have left," Misty smirked, as she sat beside Ash.

"HA-HA-HA very funny, Mist," Ash replied, observing at Misty. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for a particular trainer, "Misty responded, absently; looking up at the sky. "They're beautiful"

"Huh? What's beautiful?" A jumbled Ash managed to say.

"The stars"

True enough, it was. The sky was filled with multicolored stars that twinkled proudly, complementing the night. Ash looked at Misty in awe; he missed her, he never knew that he'd miss her this much.

"Yeah, it sure is, Mist"

"Hmmm" was her only response; she was busy admiring the magnificent night.

Silence

"Mist"

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy with you earlier today?" She didn't expect that one. Why would Ash care anyway?

"A friend," Misty hesitated. "He's a member of the Cerulean bike club"

"Oh" Ash balled up his fist, as the image played on his head like a movie–he stole a kiss from Misty. "Why did you let him kiss you then? He's not even your boyfriend!" Ash said, his voice rising, standing up; glaring at Misty. "Wait…is H-He your boyfriend?"

He was gone for years, with no communication. He knows nothing about Misty's personal life, now; in fact, he knows nothing about Misty at all. He disappeared; he was gone so long that maybe…just maybe…_he_ is her boyfriend all along; the thought of that made Ash shudder, as he took a seat at the bench again.

Something in Ash's voice made the intensifying temper of Misty, dwindle; she thought she'd never live the day to see Ash confess, even if it is done in an Ashy-kind-of-way. "No, Ash; I don't have a boyfriend. And I'd never allow _him_ to kiss me – he basically stole it" Misty paused. "It's not that there's anything I could do about it, he ran off"

Ash felt he's stomach loosen up a notch; relieved that Mike isn't Misty's boyfriend – Or has any for that matter. "You know, Mist" his voice wavered. "I find it weird that every time I'm with you, I feel like I'm sick – Misty! Do you have that disease called HIV? I heard it spreads fast; OMG that must be it!" Ash moved away from Misty; frightened.

Misty couldn't believe her luck, falling in love to an oblivious twat. "No, Ash; I don't have HIV, do you even know what that is?" She exclaimed, holding her temper; _Breathe, Misty, Breathe…This is Ash you're talking to._

Ash felt a wave of relief taking control of his body; scooping closer to her irritated friend. "O-Okay…"he returned, as if he still suspected Misty.

Silence

"Do you feel…?" Misty decided to break the silence "that something is going on in your stomach when…you're with me?" Misty blushed red as a tomato, as she asked that question. Thank Mew that it's dark out.

Ash's face started to warm up, "Uh…y-yeah" he managed to utter; barely audible. "WAIT? IS THIS A SYMPTOM OF HIV?"

Misty couldn't believe how dense he was. Instead of answering Ash's senseless question; she held he's gaze for a while then she started to lean closer, close enough that Misty could see the blush on Ash's cheeks and he's stunned expression – until their gap closed. They shared a magical kiss; Ash had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was he liked it.

Much to Ash's dismay, Misty broke their kiss after quite some time.

"Does that answer your question, Ash?"

"Answer what question, Mist? Ash answered honestly; he forgot what they were talking about in the first place.

Misty sighed.

Never mind.

The two continued to share the silence, happily; hand in hand. Misty sat there with her – boyfriend? She looked around the vicinity, she thought about the 1st time Ash strode into the gym, with he's big Ego; feeling that he had the world in the palm of his hands. Until, something caught her attention.

"AAAASSSSHHH KETCCCHUUMM!" Misty uncontrollably shouted, pointing her finger at a certain object.

"Waaa–"Ash followed Misty's finger and found her Mountain bike–fried; fried from someone's certain Pokémon's thunder attack – Pikachu; must be when the yellow rodent shocked Misty and Ash to stop them from fighting.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Misty started to chase Ash with her mallet; pounding Ash when she gets the chance.

"IT WASN'T MY FAUL– AWWWWWWWW" Ash said, running. "HEY, THAT HURT!"

"WELL, IT SHOULD" She yelled, as she continues to chase Ash.

At least Ash doesn't have to worry about Misty spending more time with Mike, right?

* * *

**Y U NO REVIEW? **


End file.
